OS débilos!
by erikadu19
Summary: Ceci est un défi! Il est débile  autant que son auteur! . Si vous voulez perdre des neurones et voir un truc assez bizarre, vous êtes au bon endroit!
1. Défi Débile

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je précise que ceci est un défi! C'est totalement débile et franchement nul aussi! attention perte de neurone possible!

* * *

><p>Demandes imposées pour cet OS :<p>

Kana : Ice qui fait du poney et Den qui s'assomme avec sa hache et Suède qui perd son pantalon en marchant dessus sans faire exprès. HkIce

xNokikox : Flo' attrape un Alligator et Ice qui mange des nouilles chinoises et qui s'en met partout et Dan qui... spète la gueule sous le poney d'Ice ? Et Finlande il peut aussi faire un truc random genre arrivé en traineau. UsUk

Prupru : «T'as beau être un putain de lèche-cul Francis, je suis désolée mais ça, ça ne me fera aucun effet."

Célaniel99 : du Russie/Chine et mettre Ivan en tutu rose qui danse le lac des cygnes avec les baltes et Sealand qui...Demande à sa "maman" comment il à été conçut et Tony et bah il organise une rébellion avec les autres bestiaux de compagnie et au moment ou ils veulent attaquer bah...Puffin fait tout capoter en voyant une magnifique vendeuse de poisson et va la draguer en piquant la bouffe, donc bah, tout le monde se retrouve à avoir la dalle et ils abandonne leur attaque pour aller manger un truc. Une armée qui à le ventre vide n'est vraiment bonne à rien.

PiwiiJuly : Bataille Asiat vs Nordic et casé « OHYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA » (cri de Tino) et HK se face latter laggle par Sealand. Puffin/Cameroun

Claire : Chine qui frappe a coup de peluche et HK qui attaque à l'aide de biscuits préparés avec amûûûûr pour toute sa famille et Nk ainsi que Mongolie en tutu .SkFin

Québec : « et un recouvrement de chiotte » et casé un « calinours » et casé aussi « Qui est Debbie ? ». QcCan.

* * *

><p>Bonjour a vous très cher Téléspectateurs !<p>

Nous sommes un week-end. Je suis sûre que vous vous dites que ce sera un week-end comme les autres, et bien non ! Parce que ce week-end nous assistons a une rencontre qui restera dans les mémoires ! Il s'agit de la rencontre Asiatiques versus Nordiques. Oui vous ne rêvez pas. D'ailleurs regardez voilà les asiatiques avec quelques invités supplémentaire ne voulant pas rater la rencontre diffusé sur les canaux mondiaux et universels grâce a Tony.

Nous allons vous présenter les circonstances dans lequel cette bataille a été décidée. Il se trouve que l'un des asiatiques, Hong Kong pour ne pas le nommer, sors avec l'un des nordiques, qui a toujours un piaf avec lui. Autant vous dire que lorsque les familles respectives ont appris cet état de fait cela a crée un gros bordel.

Présentons nos quelques invités voulez vous ? Il y a tout d'abord le Bad Friend Trio composé des trois mousquetaires France, Prusse et Espagne. Apparemment Prusse est venue en famille puisqu'il y a avec lui une fille aussi blonde que Francis. D'ailleurs elle a l'air de s'emmerder puisqu'elle part dès qu'elle arrive à la chasse aux crocos. Elle revient d'ailleurs quelques temps plus tard avec un…alligator au bout d'une laisse.

Nos autres invités ? Ah oui c'est vrai ! Il y a ensuite USA qui embête comme a son habitude le pauvre Angleterre…quoique d'après Floride (mais si vous savez, celle qui vient d'attraper un alligator a main nue et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut a un calinours pour vous harcelez sexuellement), bref il paraitrait que le soir venu c'est plus Angleterre qui embête USA…enfin ce ne sont pas nos affaires… « Mais je vous jure ! J'aurais jamais cru que mon frangin se laisserait faire autant…et c'est la dernière fois que je laisse trainer mon exemplaire de Fluide Glacial, ça donne de drôles idées a Daddy ! ». Mais ce couple c'est un peu comme le couple formé par Danmark et Norway. Ca se frappe mais c'est juste pour se dire qu'ils s'aiment.

Mais que c'est-il passé ? Le temps que je vous présente notre petit couple UsUk, Prusse essaye d'étrangler France tandis qu'Espagne compte les points apparemment en discutant avec la vendeuse de chichis et autre friandise qui n'est autre que la pauvre Cameroun qui voudrait bien que l'espagnol la lâche. Mais revenons à notre prussien national qui essaye de tuer notre français pervers. Apparemment, Francis aurait demandé à Gilbert si Floride pouvait se trimballer en nuisette. Essayons de capter une phrase.

- Mais Gilou c'était une boutade OUARGH ! tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi voyons, toi qui es si fort, si beau, si musclés

- T'as beau être un putain de lèche-cul Francis, je suis désolé mais ça, ça ne me fera aucun effet.

Attaque « lèche-cul » a échoué. Joueur 1 rejoue encore ~.

Bref pendant que nous nous dispersions les nordiques sont arrivés. Mais...que ce se passe-t-il ? Approchons nous pour savoir pourquoi Danemark est mort de rire tandis que Suède est à terre. De ce que je peux comprendre très cher téléspectateur le pauvre Suédois aurait oublié de coudre un ourlet a son pantalon et aurait de ce fait marcher dessus et est donc tombé…entrainant avec la chute la perte du pantalon révélant par la même occasion un superbe caleçon avec des petits hippocampes bleus ayant des cœurs a la place des yeux et le caleçon est d'une viril couleur…rose.

C'est bon les participants sont tous là ! Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Oh regardez le visage de Corée du Sud qui devient aussi sérieux qu'un comique faisant un recouvrement de chiotte. Attend il se passe quelque chose côté nordique…de ce que je peux comprendre Danemark se serait assommé avec sa propre hache provoquant un viril cri finlandais ressemblant a ceci « OHYAAAAA ». Oui parce que le finlandais, non content d'arriver en traineau avec des cadeaux par millier s'offre le luxe de pouvoir pousser des cris virils vous striant les tympans.

- T's d'bi'e, fit Suède a Danemark toujours en train de voir des petites fées voleter autour de sa tête

- Qui est Debbie ? demanda alors Chine.

Le pauvre. L'âge ça fait des ravages, surtout au niveau de l'ouïe. Et attention voilà les premières épreuves qui commencent ! Tout d'abord nos nations devront…monter un poney ? Non mais c'est qui qui a écris le script là ? Canada ? C'est bizarre il est pourtant toujours si sérieux…Ah il était avec Québec ? Ceci explique cela, encore un couple bizarre mais bon après l'amour ne se commande pas, suffit de regarder USA et Uk…qui ont disparu et je ne veux pas savoir où ils sont et ce qu'ils font non merci.

Oh regardez ! Là il apparait dans un rayon de soleil ! Et oui c'est Russie ! Après tout il est de notoriété publique que le russe voudrait bien becomer one avec Chine.

Mais bon regardons vers les épreuves, Iceland pour les nordiques, Thaïlande pour les asiatiques. Apparemment c'est Thaïlande qui a l'avantage sur Iceland, faut dire que monter des éléphants toute la journée doit avantager. Le pauvre Iceland a l'air pas a l'aise du tout sur son poney qui fait d'ailleurs sa vie sans se soucier de son cavalier. Le pauvre ne sait pas comment arrêter sa monture et c'es ce courageux Danemark qui va a son secours…mais qui se ramasse les pieds dans une racine et qui s'assomme juste devant le poney qui prit peur et se stoppa immédiatement.

Deuxième épreuve ! Avec un score de 1 a 0 les asiatiques mènent. Et voilà que Sealand et Hong Kong s'avance ! Mais quelle est donc cette fameuse épreuve ? Ah ? T'es sûr de toi Cameraman-idiot ? Bon apparemment la deuxième épreuve consisterait à un lancer de nourriture. Hong Kong commence à toute vitesse et envoie nombre de biscuit à l'apparence bizarre. Il a été élevé en parti par Uk ? Ça explique tout ! Mais n'oubliez pas qu'en face le petit Sealand a été élevé par Uk ET Finlande. Le point revient aux nordiques après que Hong-Kong se soit figé après avoir reçu un nombre incroyable de nourriture à l'aspect et a l'odeur bizarre.

Mais c'est lé débâcle la plus totale à présent chers téléspectateurs ! En effet Chine s'est jeté sur Norge et a commencé à le taper avec une peluche Hello Kitty. Ce à quoi Norge a répliqué en tapant Chine avec une peluche de lapin rose ! Danemark a écarté Norge et Pour Chine Russie a été plus rapide que les autres.

Et les épreuves ont toutes été oubliées ! C'est à celui qui tapera l'autre le plus fort ! Pour tenter de calmer le jeu Russie, aidé par les Baltes (un Balais, un Ordinateur et un Vibromasseur) et aussi par Corée du Nord ainsi que Mongolie, tentent un remake du lac des Cygnes. Oh oui regarde Chine et calme toi en voyant ton prétendant, ton petit frère et celui qui tente toujours de t'humilier danser le lac des Cygnes en tutu…de couleur rose pour Russie, il faut préciser !

Indifférent a tout cela, Ice mange des nouilles chinoises préparer par Taiwan, contente que Sealand est battu Hong Kong. Malheureusement, le pauvre chou ne sait pas beaucoup manger avec les baguettes (en effet la seule baguette qu'il utilise c'est celle de Hong Kong). Et en plus regardez de ce côté ! Coup de théâtre ! Le pauvre Finlande se fait draguer par notre Coréen du Sud. Et au moment fatidique du baiser, le suédois récupéra « s'f'mm' ».

C'est ce moment que choisi Sealand pour arriver comme une fleur pour demander avec toute l'innocence de son âge a sa « maman » comment il était né et comment on faisait les bébés. Ce qui provoqua un autre « OHYAAAAAA » extrêmement viril de la part du finlandais.

Tony, en ayant apparemment marre de voir ce joyeux bordel a décidé de se révolter contre les « humains ». Regardez dans ce coin, avec lui se trouve Hanatamago, Puffin, Kumajiro, Gilbird, Pierre, Pochi et Yosshy, l'alligator apprivoisé de Floride. Ils sont bien équipés : griffes polies et tranchantes, bec pointu et reluisant. Mais au moment où normalement Tony et les autres devaient attaquer il y a un retournement de situation causé par…Puffin ! Ce dernier, au lieu de tenir son poste parti draguer une petite vendeuse de poisson, provoquant par la même une crise de jalousie de la part de Cameroun.

C'est a cette occasion que Ice apprit que son macareux se faisait la camerounaise. Il en fut tellement choqué que son visage…resté figé avec la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Ce fut Norway qui lui referma la bouche, le visage neutre.

Seulement Puffin s'est allégrement goinfré en draguant la vendeuse de poisson. Et donc il n'y a plus à manger nulle part ! parce que oui Espagne a dévalisé le stock de churros et autre chichis en regardant ses deux meilleurs amis se taper dessus pour savoir…qui avait le meilleur oiseau, franchement les hommes.

Bref, tout ça pour vous dire très cher téléspectateurs que l'émission touche a sa fin, car les nordiques et les asiatiques ainsi que les invités (qui se sont légèrement incrustés ) sont partis se faire une grande bouffe chez un restaurateur Turc.

A vous les Studios !


	2. Défi débile de Nowel

OS débilos n°2 :

Appel aux défis les gens! C'est bientôt Nowel o/ et je vous propose de m'envoyer par mp un défi plus un couple pour le deuxième OS débilos qui sortira de mon cerveau de folle ^^ A vos clavier !

Nakaa-chan : 

**Défi :** (je vais prendre les deux passke j'ai éclatée de rire en les imaginant tous les deux 8D) Je propose China qui balance une pastèque dans la face de Russia (Pourquoi une pastèque ? Aucune idée xD !) et puis le Bad Friend Trio en pleine bagarre pour savoir QUI va manger le DERNIER chocolat du calendrier de l'avant à savoir, celui du 24 ! (C'est bientôt Noël xD !)

**Couple :** Chine/Corée (Nord et Sud t'en qu'a faire /PAN/ Nan je déconne...Ou pas 8D)

ForeverAnArtist :

**Défi :** Tino portant Berwald comme une mariée (Warrior le Tino ma belle xD )

Akahime-Sama :

**Défi :** "Regarde! Un éléphant rose à pois verts bonbons qui vole dans la mer"

**Couple :** HRE!Chibitalia

Washington-Jones :

**Défi : **Norge et Den en ballade avec Denmark qui veut aller sur les genoux du Père Noël d'un centre Commercial Ikea qu'il suppose être Berwald (juste pour l'embêter) & Seychelles se fait draguer par Sealand.

**Couple :** Australie/Koala (fluffy)

Macarousse :

**Défi :** .tumblr tumblr_m1b0itpTh41qcxtm5o1_500. gif

**Couple :** HongIce

PitchiesGirl :

**Défi :** "J'aime les patates"

**Couple :** NorvègeXCanada

PS : j'éditerais en fonction des MP que vous m'enverrez ^^


	3. OS de Nowel

_**Rappel des Défis : **_

_Nakaa-chan :_

**Défi :** (je vais prendre les deux passke j'ai éclatée de rire en les imaginant tous les deux 8D) Je propose China qui balance une pastèque dans la face de Russia (Pourquoi une pastèque ? Aucune idée xD !) et puis le Bad Friend Trio en pleine bagarre pour savoir QUI va manger le DERNIER chocolat du calendrier de l'avant à savoir, celui du 24 ! (C'est bientôt Noël xD !)

**Couple :** Chine/Corée (Nord et Sud t'en qu'a faire /PAN/ Nan je déconne...Ou pas 8D)

_ForeverAnArtist :_

**Défi :** Tino portant Berwald comme une mariée (Warrior le Tino ma belle xD )

_Akahime-Sama :_

**Défi :** "Regarde! Un éléphant rose à pois verts bonbons qui vole dans la mer"

**Couple :** HRE!Chibitalia

_Washington-Jones :_

**Défi : **Norge et Den en ballade avec Denmark qui veut aller sur les genoux du Père Noël d'un centre Commercial Ikea qu'il suppose être Berwald (juste pour l'embêter) & Seychelles se fait draguer par Sealand.

**Couple :** Australie/Koala (fluffy)

_Macarousse :_

**Défi :** .tumblr tumblr_m1b0itpTh41qcxtm5o1_500. gif

**Couple :** HongIce

_PitchiesGirl :_

**Défi :** "J'aime les patates"

**Couple :** NorvègeXCanada

_**Disclaimer divers et variés **_

**Disclaimer sur les prénoms :** Le prénom Askell est emprunté et appartient a Macarousse, le prénom Fai est emprunté et appartient a Kana-Just-Kana, le prénom Johan et Svaja sont empruntés et appartiennent a Celaniel99

**Disclaimer sur les fautes :** Je suis une buse en relecture donc si vous voyez des fautes, envoyez moi les corrections par mp siouplait

**Disclaimer :** Tino & co ne sont pas a moi et appartiennent a Himaruya

Voilà voilà, un peu en retard je m'en excuse en espérant que vous aimerez ^^

* * *

><p>Et bien oui, vous ne rêvez pas me revoilà de nouveau, avouez je vous ai manqué? Ne le dites pas je le sais. Cette fois nous sommes a l'époque de Noël et si nous sommes là, moi-même et mon caméraman stupide, c'est pour couvrir la remise des cadeaux par le petit papa Noël autrement appelé Finlande...Roh mais si souvenez vous, c'est celui qui vient de rentrer avec l'habit rouge et blanc.<p>

Faisons le tour des présents tout d'abord. Nous avons de présent Finlande (logique me direz-vous c'est le Père Nowel) et de Suède pas loin qui surveille « s'f'mme ». Nous avons aussi notre ami islandais suivi d'un danois (et je ne parle pas du chien...Quoique vu son comportement et celui du norvégien on pourrait le penser) et d'un norvégien aussi...Inexpressif que d'habitude.

Ice rejoint son fidèle petit ami au pétard j'ai nommé Hong Kong (ovation s'il vous plait, il a réussi a survivre a Norge). Plus loin, les autres amis asiatiques amputé de Taïwan, Thaïlande, Tibet et Japon partit on ne sait trop où, laissant Chine en plan avec les jumeaux coréens.

Mais que ce passe-t-il? Devant un calendrier géant de l'avent se dispute les trois-meilleurs-amis-que-rien-ne-peut-séparer-à-la-vie-à-la-mort-on-est-des-frères-de-sang se disputent en se bagarrant comme des gamins. Approchons nous pour écouter ce qu'il se passe.

-Il est a moi! Cria Francis

-No! Je refuse, je l'ai vu en premier!

-Nein! Je suis le plus awesome c'est donc a moi qu'il revient bande de débile!

Oui vous ne rêvez pas, ils sont bel et bien en train de se disputez pour...Pour quoi au fait? Ah faut que je lise le script? Mais j'en ai rien a foutre de ce truc là moi! Écoutons encore...Ah! Ils se disputent pour savoir qui aura droit de manger le DERNIER chocolat du calendrier oublier là. Mais voilà, un petit garçon aussi blond que Allemagne attrapa le chocolat et l'apporta a...Est-ce un garçon ou une fille? Bref, le petit blond donna le chocolat a l'autre petit brun qui l'accepta. Ils sont mignons a partir ainsi, main dans la main, dans le soleil couchant...Ah merde pas le bon script!

Revenons en a nos amis. Askell et Fai, ont trouvé le local a caddie...Et se font des courses...Ah l'esprit de Noël touche tout le monde c'est mi...Outch ça a du faire mal ça. Comment vous comprenez pas? Bien, dans mon immense mansuétude je vais vous décrire la scène.

Askell et Fai ont donc décidé de faire des courses de caddies, ils ont donc foncé tel Mad Max sur sa voiture. Après plusieurs courses effrénés ils oublièrent de regarder devant eux...Surtout après que Ice ait crié haut et fort « J'aime les patates ! ». Bref bref, ne nous écartons pas du sujet. Nos deux jeunes amis ont donc fait une énième course, Ice étant en tête, ils foncèrent vers la fin inéluctable qui mit fin a leurs carrières de jeunes pilotes de chariots...Autrement dit, ils se mangèrent le mur a pleine vitesse et s'amusèrent a apprendre a voler et a rouler. Ils finirent étaler par terre, des pétards volants tournant autour de la tête de Fai tandis que des réglisses dansaient autour de la tête d'Askell.

Oh mais regardez...Si c'est pas mignon ça, Australie sur les genoux de Finlande qui câline son koala qui a un ruban rouge autour du cou. Ils sont chou a se faire des papouilles en gazouillant. Ils partent après que Tino leur ait donné un sucre d'orge.

Mais Tino fut remplacé par Berwald habillé en rouge et un masque souriant sur le visage (vous comprenez, le sourire fait peur aux gosses*) et aussitôt notre ami danois vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il commença a l'abreuver d'un tas de paroles inutiles et sans aucun sens (Norge : Tu peux dire « des choses danoises » ça veut dire la même chose). Mais apparemment, notre ami suédois n'est pas le seul a avoir un tempérament jaloux vu qu'il vire Johan des genoux de Berwald (faut dire qu'un Père Noël qui vous menace d'un fusil sniper avec un sourire aux lèvres vous fait pas désobéir). Le finlandais prend donc le suédois dans ses bras, comme une mariée et l'entraine ailleurs dans son traineau (made in Laponie) volant.

Peter de son côté n'a rien remarqué vu qu'il est occupé a draguer Svaja, pas sûr que papa France soit content qu'on drague sa petite Seychelles mais vu que MONSIEUR se bat toujours pour son chocolat, Peter a le champs libre et bien libre.

Mais regardez ça! Yao remplace la traditionnelle poupée que deux petites tigresses se disputent. Sauf que les deux fillettes en question sont Chin (Corée du Nord) et Yong Soo (Corée du Sud). Mais comment va-t-il s'en sortir? Le pauvre quand même, il va finir écarteler si ça continue, je comprend mieux la fuite des autres si l'on en croit l'atmosphère de guerre entre les deux jumeaux.

-Regardez-aru! Un éléphant rose à pois verts bonbons qui vole dans la mer-aru!

Bizarrement, même moi j'aurais pas regarder mais faut croire que les deux autres sont plus crédules que moi. Lâchant le petit chinois, qui en profita pour se carapater loin, ils cherchèrent la mer pour voir le fameux éléphant rose a pois vert bonbon volant. Bon point, cette phrase mis fin, temporairement, a la guerre intra-fraternelle.

Yao, croyant être tiré d'affaire ne fit pas attention a l'aura s'approchant. Voici que notre ami communiste veut becomer one avec lui. Au comble de l'exaspération, Chine attrapa le premier objet a sa portée et l'envoya dans la tête d'Ivan. Cet objet s'avéra être une pastèque qui éclata en rencontrant la tête dure du russe qui souriait d'un air se voulant innocent mais étant franchement flippant. Yao voulant sauver sa vertu (parce qu'il en avait une? Okok c'était méchant...Ou pas ~) partit a toute bringue pour sortir de cet enfer. Il partit a la recherche de ses frères et soeurs, ne voulant plus rester tout seul.

Devant tout ce joyeux bordel qui partait en couille total, Aleksander se demandait qui pouvait bien être normal. On lui tendit alors une tasse de café. La tasse de café était tenue par une main rattaché a un bras lui même rattaché a un corps. Il prit la tasse en adressant un bref mouvement de tête a Matthew avant de finalement soupirer quand il vit Danemark tenter de donner des cours de drague a Peter devant une Seychelles rougissante.

Regardant le canadien, Norge finit par l'entrainer ailleurs, au calme...Ce serait mieux pour discuter non? Et ce sera juste une discussion (mais oui mais oui Norge on y crois)

Voilà voilà très chers téléspectateur, c'était votre dévouée serviteur en direct d'un centre commercial IKEA.

A vous les studios!


End file.
